herofandomcom-20200223-history
Darion Mograine
Darion Mograine is a hero of the Warcraft series and one of the main protagonists of World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King. History Early Years Darion Mograine was stillborn, and it a hurry to bring his son into the world Alexandros Mograine rushed him to a nearby stream. There, he placed Darion in the water, and the boy was brought into the world. Alexandros's day turned from great to terrible when his wife, Elena, died from complications with the birth. When Darion became of age, he weilded a sword and shield and defended the city of Sratholm, but suffered from a terrible wound. As he lay on the ground unconcious, he had a dream where he was surrounded by blackness, but was led by a bright light and awoke. After the death of his father, Darion began to question his faith in the Holy Light until he met with a troll named Zabra Hexx. After his meeting with the troll priest, Darion joined the Argent Dawn to battle the Undead Scourge that had destroyed his homeland. Assault of Naxxramas Darion assembled a small attack force and assaulted a mighty citadel floating above the burning city of Sratholm. This citadel was called Naxxramas, the domain of the Lich King's most loyal servant, Kel'Thuzad. Darion and his allies battled the undead guards of Naxxramas, but they were forced to retreat when most of their party had been slain by the Four Horsemen - one of the four was Alexandros Mograine. Although they fled, Darion was able to take the legendary blade, the Ashbringer, from his enslaved father. The Scarlet Monestary After fleeing Naxxramas, Darion took the Ashbringer to the Scarlet Monestary to meet with his brother, Renault. Renault was responsible for the death of their father, and noticed that Darion weilded the blade he longed to hold. He attacked his brother, but from the blade the spirit of their father appeared. The spirit spoke with Renault, and then beheaded his traitor son. He then forgave Renault for the mistake he had made. Meeting with Tirion Fordring Darion found an old hermit named Tirion Fordring, who once served as a Paladin in Hearthglen. Tirion told Darion how he had been exiled for helping an Orc, who had been hated enemies of the humans for years. Tirion told Darion that the only way to save his father's spirit from the Lich King was to show a love for Alexandros and the cause they both believed in. Darion mounted on his steed and made his way to Light's Hope Chapel. The First Battle of Light's Hope Darion returned to Light's Hope Chapel, where he rested for the next couple of days. It was not long until the Scourge made a counterattack, however, and broke the chapel's defenses. Although the Argent Dawn seemed to have the upper hand at first, Kel'Thuzad himself joined the fray and began to annihalate their forces. Darion and Kel'Thuzad fought, and it was then that Darion remembered Tirion's words. He ceaced battle with the dreaded Lich, and with the words "I love you, dad," Darion thrust the Ashbringer into his heart, sacreficing himself to save his father. With this great ack of selflessness, beams of Light came down from the sky and erradicated Kel'Thuzad's army. Kel'Thuzad then brought Darion back into undeath, and realized that even though he lost the battle, he recieved an even greater prize. He asked Darion who he loved, who replied with "No one." Acherus: The Ebon Hold and the Second Battle for Light's Hope Shortly after Darion's sacrefice at Light's Hope, Naxxramas was assaulted a second time. This time the battle resulted in the defeat of Kel'Thuzad, but years past and the Scourge returned to the land. This time, the Lich King himself watched over the necropolis, Acherus, as Darion led his Death Knights to battle. In time they eliminated the Scarlet Crusade presence, and soon charged to Light's Hope Chapel. There, Darion battled those he once protected, but was eventually bested. While he was weak, his soul split from his body, and his memory of his father played right infront of the chapel. After a beautiful speech by the memory of his father, the Lich King appeared and drained Alexandros's soul. The Lich King told everyone his true plans for Darion and the Death Knights, telling them that they were useless, but that Tirion was his true target. He assaulted Tirion Fordring, and Darion gripped Ashbringer. Remembering what his father told him about how one day he would weild the Ashbringer, but that day was "not today." Darion spoke his father's words and tossed the Ashbringer at Tirion. Tirion was empowered, and severely wounded the dreaded Lich King. The Lich King fled, and Darion and the Death Knight's defected from the Scourge and joined the Argent Dawn, who were now recalling themselves the Argent Crusade. Fall of the Lich King Two years had past, and the day to assault the Lich King's Icecrown Citadel had come. The Argent Crusade and the Death Knights of the Ebon Blade assaulted the citadel, and eventually gifted an unknown hero with the legendary waraxe, Shadowmourne. A long battle began, and the Lich King was defeated. Although Darion was not involved in the battle against the Lich King, he rewarded the weilder of Shadowmourne with a great, crimson steed. Currently, Darion watches over his Knights in the necropolis of Acherus: The Ebon Hold. Category:Warcraft Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Undead Category:Anti Hero Category:On & Off Category:Male Category:Military Category:Betrayed Category:Tragic Category:Vengeful Category:Leaders Category:Martyr Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Suicidal Category:Related to Villain